1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed to a device for closing wiregates. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wiregate closer that pulls a wiregate taut with less effort.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Wiregates typically consist of a vertical post loosely bound to the anchor post of a fence by bands that encircle both posts and a number of strands of wire that run to a second wiregate post similarly attached to a second anchor post (see FIG. 1). This second post, or gate post, is not fastened permanently to the adjoining anchor post. Rather, it is held upright, parallel, and adjacent to the second anchor post by a looped band at the bottom and a removable band looped over the tops of both the gate post and the anchor post. When the two bands are in place the wire strands of the wiregate are taut and prevent convenient use of the gate path. The top band is removed from the anchor post or the adjacent gate post by lifting it over the top of the post, removing the lower band from the gate post and carrying the free end of the gate to the bound end, thereby opening the wiregate.
Re-attaching the gate post loop when closing the gate can be very difficult because substantial force is required to hold the wire strands taut.
Wiregates are popular because they are inexpensive to build and maintain. For example, they do not sag as suspended gates are prone to do. In addition, they do not apply as much force to the anchor posts as a suspended gate does, and so the anchor posts require less reinforcement.
The prior art reveals many efforts to reduce the effort required to close and secure a wiregate. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,505 to Williams, in which a curved hook portion of a handle pivots around a bolt in the anchor post and is attached to an arm that is indirectly hooked onto the gate post. When the arm is drawn toward the anchor post, the hook draws the gate post toward the anchor post. This device requires a separate hook in the gate post and it must be mounted on the top of the anchor post, thereby requiring an anchor post of exactly the appropriate height. This may well require devising a custom-made anchor post and makes retrofitting of this fastener more difficult.
Another approach to this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 753,175 to Stang, which discloses a complex wiregate fastener that includes an inner stirrup designed to be bolted through the gate post. This leaves the large, heavy, and unwieldy wiregate fastener attached to the wiregate, which cannot then be allowed simply to fall on the ground, but must carefully be laid on the ground to prevent damaging it. The weight of the wiregate closer added to the wiregate increases the difficulty of opening and closing the wiregate. In addition, the device employs a bale that must be slipped over the top of an adjacent anchor post. This requires that both the gate post and the anchor post be of the proper height and proper width. Otherwise, the device cannot be used.
Another approach in solving the often difficult chore of fastening a wiregate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,729 to Hinkel, which shows an elaborate handle mechanism fixed to the anchor post having a hook attached to an arm projecting radially outward from the handle shaft. A chain is connected to the hook and to an eyelet screwed into the gate post. When the handles are pushed down, the arm draws the movable gate post toward the anchor post. This device, however, requires that the anchor post be of a specific pre-determined height because the anchor chain must pass over the top of the anchor post. In addition, the device has many parts, making it less reliable and more expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a wiregate closer that is easier to use; that can be used with anchor posts and gate posts of any height; that can be installed in any of a number of convenient configurations, such as upside down; that can be conveniently installed in any desired position along the height of the anchor post; that has fewer parts and is less expensive and more reliable than wiregate closers in the prior art; that affords the user significant mechanical advantage in drawing up the gate post to the anchor post; that eliminates the need to pass a loop or chain over the top of the gate post or anchor post; that draws the wiregate up tightly to prevent animals from escaping.